<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by Buwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362324">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buwang/pseuds/Buwang'>Buwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HanSeungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buwang/pseuds/Buwang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…好吧。<br/>一开始男朋友跟你说他是个狼人的时候你脑门上清楚印着三个字，中二病。<br/>“那是怎样，满月变身？我们是什么，人兽恋？”<br/>你打趣得问他，怀疑他可能是邪怪小说看多了想玩点别样的play。<br/>“我知道你不信。”他习惯性得磨蹭你耳后，初春的热息尽数倒灌进领口，“你电影看多了，真变成狼了就是科幻问题。”<br/>“别蹭，那你要是不变就是精神科问题。”<br/>-切，狼人，我看你黏黏糊糊的是个狐人还差不多。</p><p>直到满月。<br/>以前你从没注意过，原来以往满月时他都不在身边。<br/>看着窗外橘色的日落，他略显焦躁。<br/>-戏是做挺足的。<br/>你暗暗腹诽，怎么收场啊喂。<br/>不过他的确看起来不太一样，整个人的气质都变得有些说不上的…生人勿近？<br/>月亮被盖得严丝合缝，厚厚云层中透出些微弱的黄色光晕。</p><p>“我后悔了。”<br/>“啊？”你正和闺蜜聊得火热，无暇顾他。<br/>“…要不去你朋友家住一晚吧。”<br/>“这我家哎，你要我…”转头想让他别再胡闹，后半句却哽在嘴边。<br/>是错觉吗？这小子什么时候举铁把自己举成金刚芭比了？<br/>白色背心下线条分明的手臂肌肉是之前就有的吗…眼睛又是怎么回事啊什么时候戴的深蓝色美瞳竟还挺好看！<br/>总之为了贯彻自己是个狼人的设定，煞费苦心。<br/>你想走近些，他率先背过身去了。<br/>“别靠近了。”<br/>“哈？满月啦，怎么不让我看你的‘真面目’啦！”<br/>…<br/>“你还是不信。”<br/>和平时不经意的撒娇闹别扭不同，声音闷闷的。<br/>“让我看清楚点。”<br/>-虽然我只是想近距离观察你的美瞳。<br/>“我真的后悔了，还以为我能控制好自己。”他自顾自说着，一边反手不让你接近。<br/>-过分，戏演不下去就赶我走吗，不爽。<br/>还想和他闹上几句，你嘴巴微张再次出不了声。<br/>耳朵…耳朵？？毛绒绒的耳朵？！<br/>“别看了。”不知是害羞还是怕吓着你，他始终没转身。<br/>亲眼目睹那双带着红晕的耳朵一边缓缓上移一边变化成灰黑色的狼耳，幻化过程在夜色映衬下堪称诡异。<br/>那些兽耳类的漫画完全都是骗人的！根本不可爱！背影看起来简直就是小说里变了身第一时间把人咬死的变异人啊！<br/>你这边正在胡思乱想，他倒是镇定下来了。<br/>“…你害怕吗？”他的声音低沉得像是在生气，“以前的变身更可怕，我好不容易学会控制，没想到还是吓到你了。”<br/>你咽了咽口水，说道：“与其说是害怕，我想到一件事。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>他微微侧身，倾身向前能看见他的侧脸，除了耳朵和深蓝色眼睛并没有什么明显的不同之处。<br/>“上次闺蜜送我的狗链，你丢哪了？”</p><p>气氛从之前的诡异变得有些尴尬。<br/>他不解得看你，你也愣在原地不知做何表情。<br/>-嗯完蛋了，为了平复吓到的情绪脱口而出些什么啊。说这话的我更像禽兽吧…<br/>一晃神的功夫，他紧绷的肩膀放松下来，嘴角也带上了平时的调笑。<br/>“眼看自己男朋友变成狼人，你脑子里最先想到的是情趣用品？”他彻底转身走向你，184的身高总是带着压迫感，“你还真是跟我挺配啊，色狼。”<br/>站定在你面前他微弯腰，脸贴脸的距离终于让你能够平视。<br/>灰蓝色的眼睛和犬科动物一样，聚焦时眼瞳竖成一条线。咧着嘴角注视你隐隐能看见他两边的尖尖犬牙。<br/>从背后看时还觉得金刚芭比配上那副狼耳要多奇怪有多奇怪，细看了能发现狼耳跟着他的呼吸微微颤动，耳朵尖上的有一撮灰白色的毛看起来手感应该不错。<br/>嗯，收回那句话。<br/>兽耳果然很妙。<br/>“所以，你是狼人。你多大了？为什么告诉我？月圆夜你要吃人吗？啊是要吃了我吗？？”<br/>…他略无奈得看你，下巴搁在你肩上晃悠。<br/>“不大，狼人只是血液变异的人类，年龄和人类一样。放心我们不会变成那种我看着你死你看着我哭的drama。”<br/>他两手从你手臂下穿过揽住了腰，“因为我学会了控制不让自己变得那么可怕，不想隐瞒你了。不吃人。”<br/>你还带着些震惊后的余韵，没及时回应他的拥抱。<br/>“不过…我现在还真挺想吃了你的。”他回答完全部问题，暗示性得舔了下你的耳廓。<br/>你下意识抬手搂住他的脖子，他顺势前倾翻转，两人倒在狭小的沙发上。<br/>“你你，不要讲这种骚骚的禽兽发言！”你能感觉自己的脸颊烧得很，讲话都磕磕绊绊。<br/>他在你身下躺着，摆出无辜的表情说：“我现在就是禽兽呀。”<br/>耳朵微垂抢夺你的所有注意。<br/>晕了，漫画诚不欺我，一耸一耸的兽耳太可爱了吧！<br/>“我能摸摸你耳朵吗？”<br/>“摸哪里都可以。”<br/>你捂住他嘴巴，不想分心听他说骚话。<br/>虽然趴在他身上的姿势不太雅观，但你已然耳迷心窍。<br/>以前没少在路上和宠物店白嫖过那些大型犬，没想到这辈子还能亲手撸到狼耳朵。<br/>毛发并没有想象中的柔软，耳朵尖上的甚至有些扎人。摸到靠近耳蜗的毛时虽然会往后甩开闪躲，但他没动弹任凭你把玩。<br/>-呜呜呜我能这样玩一整天！！</p><p>“你这耳朵，明天就收回去了？”<br/>“唔…”他又舔你捂住嘴巴的手掌，你害羞得拿开被他抓在手里十指扣住，“对，怎么？玩上瘾了？”<br/>“可惜可惜，太可爱了！”<br/>他看你惋惜的表情失笑：“早知道你会喜欢的话我早点告诉你了，我还有尾巴呢。”<br/>说罢抬腰看似要释放尾巴的样子。<br/>？？！<br/>“不必，那也太禽兽了点。你还是收着吧。”</p><p>你按下耳朵，慢慢移开手指，看它又立起来晃，乐此不疲。<br/>“要玩到什么时候？”他的声音从你胸前传来。<br/>玩得过于投入，不知不觉体位变得难以言喻。<br/>轻咳一声正想爬开，反被身下那只色狼按住了腰动弹不得。<br/>“心跳好快。”<br/>“你放屁。”<br/>客厅的沙发当初是看中了舒适度不错而且便宜才买的，长度并不够他完全躺下。更别说两个人窝在里面折腾，动作幅度稍微大一点沙发脚都会发出吱呀的抱怨声。<br/>“没有，今天我的五感都很灵敏。”还是那温柔里带着宠溺的语气，“扑扑扑通~”<br/>一本正经得反驳着你，他松手去开茶几下第二层的抽屉。<br/>“你拿什…”<br/>行，这禽兽是真的全部准备好了。<br/>捧在手里的可不就是刚才为了转移话题随口说的情趣链条吗！<br/>“所以说…我们真的很配哎。要给我戴吗？”<br/>他耳朵垂下，眼瞳放大让他的单眼皮眼睛看起来更无辜了。<br/>可恶，太犯规了。<br/>分明是在询问你，怎么有种没法说不的感觉。</p><p>这是去年你收到的生日礼物中最啼笑皆非的一件。<br/>至今还记得开开心心捧回家当着男友面拆开的羞耻感。<br/>情趣链基本以黑色皮带为主，脖颈胸前腰部的接缝处是银扣和银链。<br/>抛开闺蜜恶搞的心思不说，它的质感摸起来还算不错。<br/>你还以为这玩意这辈子就压箱底了，没想到…<br/>“平时不是挺会撩骚的吗，怎么这就脸红了。”<br/>他就着你跨坐的姿势支起上半身，顺势给你一个超快速的啵啵。<br/>把“狗链儿”铺在自己胸前，乖巧得等你。<br/>“戴就戴！”<br/>嘴硬也只是一秒的功夫，都啥啊…扣怎么打开？链怎么团在一起？<br/>他饶有兴致得看你对着那团大型耳机线满头黑线。<br/>“这个，小圈绕脖子上。”眼神示意你手里的项圈部分，歪头奉上脖子。<br/>你紧张的吐息全数喷在他的右耳，给他扣上项圈的同时你恶作剧得轻咬了一口他的耳朵尖。<br/>也不知他早有预料还是反应真灵敏不少，下一瞬你的脖子被他咬住。<br/>力道并不重，可是能感觉到和以往不同的舔咬。<br/>尖牙抵在脖颈，仿佛稍一用力就能刺进脆弱的肌肤。他的呼吸比你重很多，呼呼喷着热流。<br/>仰起头给他更多余地，百分百的信赖像是让他确信了什么似的松开了嘴转而细细啄吻。<br/>“很痒！”<br/>躲闪不及被腰上的手臂禁锢得更牢。<br/>啄吻声很轻很轻，反倒在这旖旎夜幕里更添春色。</p><p>狼耳像撒欢的狐狸般快速耸动，这头色狼隔着薄薄睡衣的布料把脸埋进了你的胸口。<br/>跨坐真的挠人。<br/>清楚得感觉到屁股底下鼓鼓涨涨的东西往上顶，你低头点他的耳朵寻思难道今天真的要人兽了吗…<br/>“你要是不想…”他一手抚上胸前的圆润一边哼唧，“那就想着吧。”<br/>？<br/>短款睡衣被他扯得团在腹部，细微动作间碰到那链条凉凉的。<br/>推开他定睛一看，狗链也不知道什么时候被他自己扣得完美无缺，绝对偷偷练习了！<br/>链条色情得让你挪不开眼，背心在他用力的撕扯后烂成了两瓣被丢到一边。<br/>“是不是早计划好了？”<br/>“是啊。”<br/>“你你你！”<br/>太诚实了，坦然得你语塞。<br/>虽说早就知道他在床上切开就是一头流黄汤的性感色狼，可每次你都会被他圆溜溜的豆豆眼和抿唇露出的酒窝诱骗成功。<br/>“嗯？做嘛做嘛做嘛！”<br/>裸着上半身还绑着狗链的撒娇…这题超纲了。<br/>这谁受得了。<br/>“…你你现在这样，那个也有变化吗？”<br/>是真的好奇，你可不想一时贪欢出什么问题然后因为猎奇上热搜。<br/>“有的。”<br/>“啊？？”<br/>“你今晚可能睡不了了。”<br/>“闭上你的狼嘴。”<br/>这头骚狼无时无刻不在说骚话，你忍不住用实际行动给出答复。</p><p>热烈的拥吻彻底宣告了动作戏的开始，他唇舌并用地舔吻你的唇瓣、脸颊、耳垂，极尽所能让你感受他的爱意。<br/>早就被他点燃的欲火随着他的嘴唇他的双手蔓延到身体的每一寸，你坐得笔直上下磨蹭股间的那团硬挺。<br/>一手把着他的后脑勺一手抚摸他左肩的锁骨纹身，你不好意思开口催他快点。<br/>“不去床上嘛…”<br/>眼见他直接掀起睡衣下摆含住一边早已挺立的红豆，你有些讶异。<br/>沙发的吱呀声好像更响了。<br/>“就在这干你。”他含糊地回答。<br/>连乳晕都被包裹进温热的口腔，本还想拒绝的话直接咽了回去。<br/>把你抱起压在身下，他缓缓向下移动。<br/>褪去了睡裤后他隔着内衣用鼻尖嗅探，认真的样子让你羞愧得想踹他一脚。<br/>五感敏锐的分明是他，可为什么你的感官似乎更强烈了？<br/>指尖徘徊在大腿内侧，揉捏的力道恰到好处。另一手把内衣拨到一边，故意用鼻尖磨蹭微微湿润的软肉，偶尔伸舌刮扫一圈外围就是不肯真正探入。<br/>“很少在光线充足的地方看这么清楚呢。”<br/>说话像是故意在吹气，你被撩得一激灵差点合上腿。<br/>“别说了…呃啊…”<br/>仿佛特地在等你的求饶，尾音还没落他终于含住了花瓣。<br/>仰头喟叹，你把双手插进他毛绒绒的发间。<br/>没几下的功夫，股间传来黏腻的声响。身下卖力的舔吸刺激得你全身毛孔都舒张开，不自觉挺腰送上自己。<br/>你就像是被咬住脖子的猎物，无法思考，张嘴大口呼吸才能勉强维持紊乱的思绪。<br/>沉浸在灭顶的快感中，回过神来才发现除了银光闪烁的狗链，他已经把多余束缚褪得一干二净。</p><p>很多人说他就是一双行走的竹筷，身材细长却单薄。<br/>你常常跟着附和不反驳，然后回家关起门来遭到竹筷的体罚教育。<br/>像是大风就能吹倒的相片人衣服里藏着的是匀称肌肉、惊人力量，和让你每每欲罢不能的公狗腰。<br/>看他逐渐逼近，你支起手肘退无可退。很想避开却怎么也无法挪开视线。<br/>不是没见过胯下尺寸可怕的阳物，但刚接受男朋友是个狼人就要做那事你多少有些膈应。<br/>“还是怕吗？”<br/>抛开眼前这幅色情的画面，他的声音温柔得不像是在询问性事。<br/>“倒不是怕…”一把扯过他胸前的银链，你在他耳边低声道，“进来，渴死了。”<br/>怎么回事，勃起的是他，精虫上脑的似乎是你。<br/>他沉默，握住你的脚踝压在身体两侧。一览无余的姿势让他能清晰看见淫液冲开虚掩的花瓣，抵在穴口摩擦，一会就湿润了他的整个前端。<br/>顶开肉缝进入时略有阻碍，你还没来得及皱眉他扶着柱身挺腰三两下一送到底。<br/>沙发的声响像是在替你呜咽，环抱他背脊的手指忍不住扣紧了划出红印。身体似乎记住了他的形状，花穴与粗大的阳物紧紧贴合在一起。<br/>“呃…怎么感觉，比平时…更粗啊…”<br/>“是有一点。”<br/>说罢没给你适应的时间狠狠抽送起来。<br/>原本紧实的穴口被撑开，滑腻的肉壁随抽插的动作包裹着柱身。<br/>他一手垫在后脑勺隔开你和沙发的撞击，一手却捏住你的屁股揉捏，五指都陷入臀肉之间。<br/>阳物深深埋在温热的甬道，连续的刺突使得他的胯骨拍打在你臀尖啪啪作响。<br/>“慢一点啦！”被他顶得向上一蹿一蹿的，你勾住他的肩膀寻求支点。<br/>“不行…你听…”<br/>这个人，说起骚话来真的没完没了。<br/>淫液被抽送带出了花穴，打在交合处发出的响声在黑夜里格外清晰。<br/>还想让他轻点，冷不丁被戳到甬道的某处你浑身软了一半。越是舒服，肉壁绞得越紧，抽插带来的爽快就越是明显，猛烈的攻势爽得你头皮发麻。<br/>叫声被逼得断断续续的，他抱住你一翻身转为把他骑在身下。<br/>你哪来的力气，只能勉强蹲跪在沙发上任由他继续摆动腰肢向里突刺。这样的姿势让他的耻骨更加贴紧了你的臀部，一次次戳得淫液汩汩流淌。<br/>身体里被搅动着不说，胸前的红豆再次被他咬住，还故意吸的啧啧作响。<br/>耳畔全是动人的情色声。<br/>“不行…真的慢一点…呃要来了…”<br/>酥麻来得比以往快很多，你感觉到热流汇到下腹，急忙求饶。<br/>哪知道这禽兽听了挺得更猛，穴心被狠狠撞击又碾压，你只觉又酸又爽。身下突然一个挺胯，你整个背都弓了起来，下意识扣紧了脚趾，浑身都颤栗着迎接急促的高潮。</p><p>停下动作乖巧得等你缓过劲来，在甬道里缓慢的蠕动让你有些难耐。<br/>看你逐渐平复了呼吸，他笑得邪恶：“才刚开始哎。”<br/>说罢开始了新一轮的冲刺。<br/>余韵未消的快感和新的研磨让你有些精神溃散，好似灵魂被抽离抓住救命稻草般紧紧抱住了他。<br/>没有再说什么骚话，他一下又一下得往里侵略，你只得跟着他的频率调整律动。<br/>他渐渐加快了操干的速度，双手也大力拉扯你的臀肉。你仰起脖子无声呻吟，被动承受他愈发激烈的攻势。<br/>硕大的前端再一次撞击穴心时，他明显颤抖了几下，浓厚的精液尽数喷射在内壁上。<br/>不用看也知道，交合处是多么狼狈淫荡。<br/>他退出时带出了体内更多的淫液，深色眼瞳更暗了几分。<br/>你正松了口气瘫软在沙发上，谁料他抬起你的一条腿搁在肩上再次插了进去。<br/>“你？”<br/>“不是说了吗，今晚你睡不了了。”<br/>银链在胸前闪烁着月光，你咽咽口水又一次被他吻住了唇。</p><p>阳光打进窗台暖洋洋的，你醒来时有点恍惚。<br/>-怎么在床上？<br/>被子裹得严丝合缝，男友的睡颜近在眼前。<br/>-做梦？<br/>翻身想起床，却把他吵醒了。<br/>“醒啦？”<br/>声音懵懵的。<br/>“我，我好像做了个噩梦。”<br/>“什么梦？”长臂一伸，他揽过你的背拥你入怀。<br/>“梦见你变狼人了哈哈…还有耳朵，我还和狼人做了！”<br/>“…”<br/>刚坐起身你就被酸痛得嗷嗷叫。<br/>低头一看，满满当当的红紫印记。<br/>“我，我不是做梦？？”<br/>你掀开被子检查他的耳朵，嗯白白嫩嫩。眼睛，深琥珀色好看得很。怎么可能？！<br/>“你看你把我抓的。”他委屈得向你展示背后的十指印，一看就是你的杰作。<br/>“你你你，昨晚都是真的？”<br/>难以置信！<br/>他凑近啄了一口。<br/>“爽晕了不认账？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>